Dusk
by BlaireVanderbelt
Summary: Edward and Bella Cullen have survived psychopathic vampires, wolves and imminent death, all because of unconditional love. Now, a mysterious stranger seems to keep showing up in their life, could she threaten a break in their bond or bring about their demise? I do not own anything in this book except the characters and plot which I developed.
1. First Sight

First Sight

This was the time of day when I wished I had stayed running my family's business in London.

Grand rounds.

I couldn't imagine how life could be any more monotonous, than walking at a snail's pace around the hospital, watching doctors and medical students alike struggle to diagnose patients and present treatment possibilities, that my nine-year-old cousin could spew out in her sleep. If there was a way to atone for the sins of my ancestors, this ought to be it.

I stared blankly at the ECG heart rate monitor, imagining different patterns in the ECG strip that would cause panic among the attending hospital staff. It was my attempt of tuning out the babbling voices of my peers around me. It seldom worked.

Humans. Always babbling.

Today, the attending nurses were consumed with the addition of a hot, new surgeon to the medical staff at this hospital. I hadn't seen him yet, but I'm positive any high functioning, intelligent individual would consider the good doctor plain. However, the excitement of this new arrival was predictable. The staff at Mercy Hospital were highly caffeinated, tightly wound individuals with their primary focus only ever on one aspect of life; sex. Basically, they were high school teenagers.

High school. God, I hated that place.

"Blood."

I turned my head instinctively towards the sound of the voice that had whispered the word. A reflex reaction.

"She needs more blood Carlisle."

I sighed. What was I thinking? I was in a hospital afterall. I was probably just hearing a conversation between two surgeons in the OR. Nothing remotely strange about that.

'Get it together, Blaire.' I thought to myself.

I went back to staring at the ECG monitor; my peers still rambling on the perfect diagnosis for the patient. Idiots. If I had to stand in this spot any longer waiting for someone to say Paget's DIsease, I was going to scream.

"Paget's Diseases!" A short, Asian medical student shouted out confidently.

'Finally, you moron.' I sighed. Now they were going to take another fifteen minutes to figure out treatment for the patient.

I hate my life.

"Carlisle, we can't take her hunting this often. It will raise suspicion among the locals. She needs blood. "

There was that voice again. This time I knew it wasn't two surgeons arguing about their unconscious patient. Could it be?

Without thinking, I left my group of eager beaver wannabe doctors, and started moving towards the direction of the voice. As I grew closer, the conversation became easier to hear.

"Edward, we have blood on reserve at home. I can't take any from here. I only started here yesterday. " This voice was calmer than the first, more mature. I assumed he was the new surgeon.

"She's gone through it all. We need more, Carlisle."

This Edward sounded panicked, distressed, and for some reason all I wanted to do was comfort him. Strange. I never felt any emotional attachment to anyone. Human or otherwise.

"My hands are tied, son. I'm sorry. "

I was now in eyesight of the two strangers. The new surgeon was young, younger than any of the other surgeons on staff here; possibly in his late 20s to early 30s. He had beautiful blond hair, and immaculate skin, and was more beautiful than any human I had ever laid eyes on, but he wasn't the one who made me catch my breath.

The other one, Edward. He possessed the same immaculate skin as the good doctor, but with disheveled bronze hair. His eyes sparkled under the fluorescent light of the hospital hallway; a strange gold like colour. He wasn't as carefully put together as the one called Carlisle either. Still panicked at whatever was going on in his life, he was pacing. I watched amusingly as Carlisle tried to provide him with alternatives to his problem, but he was adamant on his solution.

I was gawking. I couldn't understand how this stranger could make me want to comfort him yet laugh during his moment of displeasure.

"You know stealing blood from the hospital is illegal right?" I smirked. They both spun around to face me, mouth dropped and eyes widened in terror.

'How much did she hear?' Edward thought.

I could hear his thoughts. This was priceless.

"Vampires and thieves?"

More terror struck their faces. Carlisle, examined me, probably trying to determine what species I was. I could see the confusion slowly creep across his face. Edward was pacing, again.

"I gotta go." He whispered to Carlisle before spinning on his heels and racing out. Carlisle stared at me for a moment longer, nodded, then walked down the opposite hallway.

Amusing. Very amusing. Life in Whitby may be fun after all.


	2. Attraction

2\. Attraction

I sat on a large rock in a teak-brown forest of woody paradise. In the distance, a squirrel scurries in search of food under bristles of wispy moss. The stars above were like lucid snowflakes of silver as they sprinkled the night sky. It was an amazing sight. Absolutely beautiful.

I should not be here.

After eavesdropping on those two strangers' conversation five days ago, I could not shake the thought of blood from my head. I craved the hunt. I wanted more than anything to sink my teeth into some poor, unsuspecting human and feast on that warm, sweet, red liquid escaping from his veins. I shivered in delight at that image.

I should not be here.

When I moved to Whitby two years ago, I promised my family I would relinquish my old life. I was to live a normal, human life. Boring, but normal. Yet, here I was, sitting in the middle of a clearing, hoping that some gullible human would happen upon me, so he could meet his demise.

"Edward, what are you doing to me?" I buried my head in my hands, ashamed at my dilemma.

'Clear, your mind Edward. Enjoy the hunt, you'll be home in no time.'

My head whipped up at the sound of his voice, and I scanned my surroundings for a glimmer of his silhouette. Nothing. Was I going crazy?

'Easy there, girl. Don't move. Don't struggle.'

There was that voice again. It took me a full minute before I realized that I was hearing Edward's thoughts and that he wasn't talking out loud. Where was he? What direction was that voice coming from?

'Just think one more word.' I thought to myself. Just one more complete thought and I would be able to pinpoint his location.

'Gotcha.' The thought resonated in my mind so clearly, it were as if he had whispered it in my ear himself. I spun around to face the direction the thought came from. Then, I was off. My feet pounded against loose dirt on the forest floor, as I moved at an inhuman speed towards Edward.

I ran to the spot where I thought Edward would be, but there was no one present. I scanned my surroundings, but nothing. Could I have been wrong? I supposed I was rusty. I haven't been on a hunt in years after all. I was just about to leave when I heard his voice again. This time a small chuckle. Again, resonating in my mind as if he were right next to me laughing at something amusing before us.

"Show yourself, Mr. Edward," I said to the air.

He sprang into sight approximately a hundred metres away, jumping onto an outcropping of rock, still chuckling, as he tried without grace to balance on his bare feet.

"Hunting without shoes? Isn't that a little bit archaic for you?"

He smiled; a boyish like gesture that warmed my heart and made my stomach flutter. We stared at each other in silence for what seemed like hours, as, I assume, he examined me, again trying to figure out what I was.

"W-what are you?" He suddenly stammered.

"A stammering vampire? You're not as sexy as I thought."

He smiled again sending butterflies to my stomach. What was this man doing to me?

"I suppose I am a woman? Wouldn't you agree?"

"You know that's not what I meant." He staggered towards me, cautiously keeping his eyes on me as if he were afraid that I would simply disappear.

"How about you tell me your name first?"

"Finally, being a gentleman, I see."

He rolled his eyes, then stared at me expectantly.

"I'm Blaire. Blaire Vanderbelt."

"Edward Cullen, at your service," he answered, while doing what resembled a theatrical bow.

I smiled at him. There was something different about this Edward Cullen. He was unlike any other of his species that I had ever encountered. I was intrigued by him.

"So, now that we are all acquainted, what are you?"

"A doctor. Well, actually a doctor in training."

"Again, not what I was asking, Miss Blaire Vanderbelt."

At this point he was standing only a couple of yards away from me. I opened my mouth to speak, but my breath caught in my throat.

"So, what are you?"

"Something like you, but better?"

"Better?" He chuckled. "I highly doubt that."

"You're quite cocky, aren't you Mr. Cullen?"

"Confident is more like it."

He now stood even closer to me; our faces only inches apart. I had been so amused by our little conversation that I hadn't even realized that he was still moving closer to me.

"I bet I'm faster than you," he smirked.

"Only in your dreams."

"Vampires don't sleep, sweetheart." He kissed my cheek and then ran off.

I stood still, staring at the nothingness in the trees which surrounded me. I was unsure of what to do now. Try to find him or leave? This man was infuriating.

'Chase me silly.' The thought came in as clear as day, in that silky voice that I was growing to like.

So, without thinking, again, I ran, following the direction of the thought until he was in my line of sight. I moved with ease, avoiding shrubbery and low hanging branches, as if instead of running, I was merely dancing on an unending stage.

Soon, I caught up to him. His eyes widened with shock, obviously not used to anyone being able to keep up with his incredible speed. He pushed harder, slowly inching ahead of me. I smirked. A more competitive person would have tried to increase their speed, but I did not falter with my pace; just kept running until he finally stopped.

"See. I'm obviously faster."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Any intelligent monkey would see I wasn't trying to beat you. You said 'chase me', not 'catch me'. I chased you, Mr. Cullen."

He smiled, grabbing me by my waist and pulling me towards his body. He slowly leaned his head down until his lips were just inches from my ear.

"Well, do you want to catch me this time, Vanderbelt."

I threw my arms around his neck and tiptoed so that my lips were just barely touching his.

"There's something else that I want to do, Cullen."

I was about to press my lips against his, when his eyes suddenly widened in terror and pushed me away. The motion was done with such force that if I were human, I would have suffered from several broken bones.

Incredulous.

"You little piece of shit!" I shouted, but Edward was gone.


	3. Infatuation

3\. Infatuation

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since I had seen Edward, and despite how we had left things, I could not get his stupid boyish-like grin out of my head. I had re-visited the forest where we last met, every day since our chance encounter, hoping more than anything I could see him, talk to him, get some answers; but to no avail.

At work, I would try to gain information on him through Carlisle's thoughts, listening to the innermost workings of his mind. Most times, I was barely aware of my own surroundings.

It surprised me to discover how kind Dr. Cullen actually was. There was never an ugly thought inside his head, despite the varying personalities he would frequently come into contact with. Carlisle was always sympathetic towards the ailing humans; a character trait not common in species like his or mine. Our interactions within the human world were usually a facade; disguises we developed to protect our dark reality.

Despite Carlisle's generous view of the world, however, thoughts of Edward were typically obscure and seldom. Nothing which would help me track him down.

Time seemed to move lethargically while I maneuvered around the hospital, waiting for my opportunity to race through the forest again. I was growing increasingly tiresome of my daily duties. Humans describe insanity as doing the same thing over and over, expecting a different outcome in the end. Well it was clear, Edward Cullen had driven me insane.

As soon as the clock struck seven, I deserted my post among my peers and headed to the parking lot. I jumped into my Mercedes Benz G-Class and sped towards the forest, once again. Today just had to be different, right?

I decided to take a different trail today. Vampires who permanently inhabited an area usually hunted close to their respective dwellings; meaning, Edward had to have resided close by. For once in two weeks, I was thinking somewhat rationally.

Twigs crunched under my feet as I trudged along the path. The sky above was painted in beautiful reds and pinks, while the fleeting sun rays peaked through tree canopies. Snuffling boars ate under combs of feathery moss, while birds chirped from the treetops; their songs coming together to make a sweet symphony. The entire thing was exquisite; would be exquisite, if I were not so focused on finding a certain bronze-haired vampire.

My stomach growled loudly.

'Shit.' I thought to myself. I had been so focused on finding Edward that I had forgotten to eat for days. This was bad. Since I was not human, I could function optimally for days without consuming any food or blood, but the longer I remained without eating, the more likely I would be to succumb to my natural predatory instincts.

I should leave.

I turned around, ready to start my descent back to my vehicle miles away, when I heard a man wail in the distance. I froze; not because of his cries, but because of the scent which filled the air immediately afterwards.

Blood. Warm, fresh, human blood. I wanted it, and before I could even fully process what had happened, my body was moving against the wind, sprinting towards the source of the delectable aroma.

I stopped sixty yards away from a white man sitting on the bare earth, hugging his leg, shouting profanities at what seemed to be no one. His back was facing me, but the continuous stream of blood oozing out of his wound indicated that he would soon bleed out if prompt medical attention was not provided. It would be a mercy killing on my part, right?

I crouched down, in my typical predatory position, eyes fixed on my prey. Stupid human. If only he knew that the next breath would be his last.

In the distance, I could smell other vampires lurking, obviously drawn to the pool of blood before me, just as I had been. There was no time to enjoy the hunt. My stomach growled again.

I lunged at the man, fangs exposed, ready to sink my teeth into his uncovered throat.

Crash.

Out of nowhere my body was rocketed away from the human and into one of the Baobab trees I had passed during my search. Something had disturbed my hunt, and it angered me. I could feel my conscious mind slowly relinquishing all control, until I resembled nothing more than the demon within.

Before me stood a creature, his skin shining silver under the moonlight and his long blond mane accentuating his alluring facial features. He stared down at me silently, face contorted in a vicious smile, surely trying to intimidate me away from the injured man.

Another vampire, I proposed.

The creature stepped towards me hesitantly, his eyes fixated on my face, probably trying to figure out whether he should pounce or retreat. With one swift motion, I closed the gap between us, leaping onto his back, wrapping my legs around his waist and closing my arms around his neck in somewhat of a chokehold. He tried desperately to release my grip, but his actions were futile. I was stronger than he was. In a few more seconds, he would be completely decapitated, and I would be free to feast on the dying man in the distance.

A hundred meters away, twigs crunched under the feet of a fast approaching accomplice. I swung off the first vampire's back, simultaneously sinking my teeth into his cold, hard flesh. He yelped loudly, falling to his knees, as my toxic venom entered his system. I backed away slowly, hiding in the shadows of the forest, awaiting my next victim.

She sprang into sight from the treetops, eyes fixated on me, ready to kill. The girl was short, thin in the extreme, with pixie-like features. Her hair was black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. Despite her obvious intent to pounce on me like a hungry lion, I found myself amused by this tiny creature.

In the far corner of the clearing, her friend whimpered softly, as my venom slowly destroyed his remaining functioning organs.

"NO!" The female vampire gasped aloud, suddenly realizing the severity of her situation.

She launched herself at me, moving so fast that her approaching body resembled nothing more than a streaky blur.

'Not her!' The words shouted in my head so loudly, it were as if I was the one screaming it out myself.

Before the pixie girl could come into contact with me, a hard object propelled from somewhere in the north western direction, struck me, sending me crashing into the ground.

I didn't even have a full second to ascertain my situation. The female lunged at me again, hand outstretched, aiming for my throat. I instinctively leaped out of her way, grabbing her by her wrist, and flinging her into a nearby cairn. In no time, she was back on her feet.

"Stop!" he bellowed, the familiar voice echoing against the trees.

I blinked rapidly, breaking myself out of my predatory-like trance.

"E-E-Edward?" I stammered.

"A stammering vampire," he chuckled.

"I'm not a vampire."

He smiled, that same boyish like grin that I had been envisioning for two weeks. I ran up to him, circling my arms around his waist and burying my face in his shirt. He leaned down, planting a swift kiss on the top of my head, then hugging me tightly.

"Edward, what are you doing? Jasper's dying!" The female vampire bellowed, incredulously.

I pulled away slowly from his embrace.

"Friends of yours?"

"My adoptive siblings."

"Oh," I mouthed.

It had not occurred to me until then that he had been trying to save the female from me and not the other way around. I sighed, turning on my heels and proceeding hesitantly towards the male, laying limp on the forest floor.

I knelt besides the dying vampire and extended my arm to his face; my wrist merely inches away from his cold lips.

"Bite me," I whispered under my breath.

The male called Jasper turned his head away in defiance; his actions depleting his already fleeting energy reserves.

"Listen to her Jasper," Edward breathed. "I trust her."

The female eyed him suspiciously, but he ignored.

Jasper bit into my wrist, quickly breaking my skin, and began drawing my blood into his mouth. The action pained me greatly, but I did not complain. It was my fault he now laid dying in this clearing. The more blood he took in, the more strength he regained, and the more pain I endured.

I started to move in and out of consciousness. Not eating for weeks had deprived me of the energy necessary to perform this ritual. I felt dizzy; weak, as more of my blood left my system. My mind swirled; my breathing shallow, and then everything went black as I fell in a heap to the floor.

Flashes of Edward and myself in a meadow, kissing, flooded my mind. His arms were tightly wrapped around my waist, as my hands roamed his matted hair. It was raining, but somehow the droplets of water never touched our skin. The moment felt perfect. A wave of euphoria washed over my limp body.

'Wake up, Blaire.' The words resounded in my head.

I struggled against a wall of dark abyss, but could not seem to regain consciousness.

'I'm trying.' I thought somberly. I wished so much that Edward could hear my thoughts, but paranormals could rarely penetrate the intricate barriers into my mind.

'I know you're trying Blaire. Just open your eyes.'

DId he just hear my thought?

'Yes, I can hear what you think.' He seemed to be chuckling to himself.

'How?'

'Wake up and I'll explain.'

I groaned loudly. I heard him chuckle out loud.

'Open your eyes, Blaire.'

My eyes fluttered open. Edward stared down at me anxiously; pain stricken that in my attempt to save his brother, I had severely injured myself. Frightened that holding me this closely meant that he was betraying another.

The image of a young girl seemed to flash through his mind, first quite clearly, but as he focused more intently into my greyish-green eyes, her image became more and more distorted until it was completely replaced by the scene of the two of us kissing in the rain.

"Charming," I muttered. "Was that originally my thought or yours?"

He chuckled. "The meadow was mine. The kissing in the rain was purely your idea."

I blushed. He gently tucked a runaway curl behind my ear before kissing me lightly on the forehead.

"EDWARD, HOW COULD YOU?" the pixie girl gasped aloud.

We shot to our feet, quickly disentangling ourselves from each other. I was embarrassed. I had completely forgotten that we were not alone. Edward was staring down at his feet.

"WHAT ABOUT BELLA?" The female continued, still shouting.

Edward did not answer; he did not look up from his feet. Instead, he was shouting images into my mind as if erratically trying to explain what the female was going on about. After the fiftieth image, I began to laugh.

I could not help it. The laughter rumbled from the pits of my stomach, echoing through the forest. Nearby, a dray of squirrels scurry up a tree in fright. Soon, Edward mimicked my actions. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I hurdled over in amusement. The female stared at us quizzically.

"Leave Alice," Edward finally breathed.

Her jaw dropped open in amazement.

"What about Bella, Edward?" She muttered, more to herself than to him.

"Leave Alice. Blaire and I need to talk."

"But-" she started, but Jasper was already pulling her away.

"Leave him, Alice. They need to talk anyway." Jasper whispered to her as they retreated into the depths of the forest.

Edward pulled me into a hug, squeezing me tightly. He moved his hands to my cheeks, staring intently into my eyes.

"Why do I feel so attracted to you, Miss Vanderbelt?" He questioned sadly.

I didn't respond; not sure of the answer to his question myself.

"We shouldn't see each other. I have a-"

My jaw set. "I know."

"Then why don't I want to let you go?" he whispered sweetly.

"You should."

"I should..." He caressed my cheeks gently, then leaned in, leaving just a few centimeters between our lips, waiting for me to close that gap.

I pressed my lips against his, first kissing him softly, and then with a swift graduation of intensity. His insistent mouth parted my full lips, sending electric waves through me, evoking a sensation in me that until that moment, I had accepted that I was incapable of feeling. His hands roamed my body, first caressing my breasts then slowly travelling down my waist to the base of my buttocks.

'We should stop.' He thought quietly. The thought was fleeting, as if he himself were not sure he actually meant it.

I slowly pulled away from his embrace.

"So, tell me about this Bella," I whispered softly, entwining my fingers with his, pulling him deeper into the forest.


	4. Envy

4\. Envy

I studied Edward's face as he told me the story about him and Bella. I watched as his eyes twinkled brightly each time he mentioned her name. I couldn't help myself from pouting. He laughed, amused at my bitter reaction.

I looked away.

Edward pulled me towards him in an affectionate embrace. I took in his scent, letting it assault me, trying to get used to the feel of intentionally torturing myself.

Attraction.

It was a difficult thing to contemplate. There were so many levels to it; so many meanings. No where near the same thing as love, but somehow inexplicably linked to it.

It was clear that Edward was attracted to me. He had even, in his own way, admitted to it himself. But what would this attraction mean for his relationship with this Bella; their daughter? Was I so selfish to destroy such a beautiful bond that had outlived so many attacks? Was he?

I looked up at the sky. Stars sparkled overhead, some sequin-silver, others molten-gold, scattered along a veil of darkness, beyond the moon's corona. The sight reminded me of a painting I had once seen, beautiful, in every aspect of the word.

I closed my eyes, head still tilted up, trying to envision a life with Edward, without the burden of a wife or child. With every fiber of my being, I ached to be his, in the same way Bella was to him, and more. Beside me, he let out a long, drawn out sigh.

I forgot he could hear and see my thoughts. Something I still needed to get used to.

"So, what are you?" he asked, finally breaking the silence.

"It's hard to explain, and pretty personal." My words were curt. I think I was harbouring a bit of resentment towards him.

"I just told you the story of my entire existence, and you can't answer a simple question," Edward retorted.

Tension was soaring. It was as if we were so infuriated with our dilemma, that it was becoming difficult not to be angry at each other.

I hung my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me," he said softly, taking my hand in his, lacing our fingers together.

"What I am is hard to explain," I began. "My people have lived in the shadows of the shadows for as long as there was life on Earth. We are monsters. More so than your kind, in that we can imitate every aspect of human life, despite the fact that we are nothing like them. We do not need to feed on blood. We can survive on everything any human can. We feast on them for sport."

I examined his face, searching for any sign of revulsion but he just smiled.

"Go on, Blaire. You haven't scared me yet."

I nodded. "Daemonium is what they called us. We are stronger than your kind, faster, better in every aspect." I paused again, waiting for some kind of negative reaction. He squeezed my hand encouragingly.

"We can mate; with both humans and vampires, as well as our own. We do age until we hit adulthood. At which point we are immortalized. My family sent me away two years ago because I am different. I did not follow my people's laws. I did as I pleased, shedding blood whenever I could out of sheer boredom. I was sent here to get a fresh start, and I was doing pretty well too, until I met you."

He looked at me quizzically.

"That day I first saw you in the hallway at the hospital, begging Dr. Cullen to steal blood. It awakened an urge in me that I had not felt in such a long time."

"Is that why you almost killed my father-in-law earlier?"

"Father-in-law? Now I regret not turning him into a corpse."

His eyes widened.

"I'm kidding. Geez!"

He rolled his eyes, but I could tell that I had amused him.

"Shouldn't you be getting home to your wife, Mr. Cullen?"

He rolled his eyes again. "I should be, shouldn't I? Maybe, I want to be sure you make it to your car alive."

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Maybe so, but I am a gentleman, first and foremost, and as a gentleman, it is my duty to walk you back to your car."

"Sure, sure," I laughed, as we started to make our way back to where I was parked.

As we approached my vehicle, my face fell. It was miraculously easy to be with Edward, but I knew that after I drove out of this parking lot, I would probably never see him again.

I faced him, but quickly looked away; biting my tongue, trying to hold back the tears which threatened to leave my eyes.

"Shh, my angel. Don't cry," he whispered, catching a single crystal bead as it rolled down my cheek.

"Goodbye, Edward," I muttered quietly.

"Why goodbye? Can we not be friends?"

"Are you that selfish to ask me something so incredulous?"

"I'm sorry to say that I am. I was an absolute mess these past two weeks without you. I fear there is no way I could function normally without you in my life."

"TRY!" I screamed at him, tears now flooding my cheeks, pouring down like rainfall.

Edward took a couple of steps back, his face now devoid of emotion. Was he hurt?

I stared back at him blankly, unsure of what to say next. I couldn't imagine myself as just his friend; another buddy, when I so clearly craved more. But was I ready to give him up entirely? I could relate to his inability to function normally during those couple of weeks when we had not spoken. Had I not myself forgotten to eaten in my frantic attempt to find him?

Before I could withdraw my mind from its far places, I felt Edward's arms around me. He bent down, his lips against my cheek, brushing it lightly. His touch sent shivers which rocketed through my body.

"Should I stop?" He asked quietly, but I did not respond; could not.

He brushed his mouth against the hollow of my temple.

"Now?"

Still, I did not answer. He pressed his lips against mine softly. I parted my mouth slightly.

"N-"

I reached up and pulled him closer to me, the rest of his words lost against my mouth. He kissed me gently at first; carefully, but it wasn't his gentleness that I craved. Grabbing his shirt, I pulled him harder against my slender body, kissing him more intensely than I had before. He let out a soft moan, low in his throat, caressing my buttocks, eager for more. Then just like that, we broke apart.

"This is wrong," I breathed heavily.

"So wrong." He grinned, before grabbing my keys from my back pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting in your truck."

He opened the driver's door and with great fluidity, hopped into the vehicle and pushed the ignition. I gawked at him.

"Get in the truck, Blaire."

I strolled over to the passenger's side then slowly crawled into the vehicle, shutting the door with so much force, the resulting sound reverberated through the empty parking lot.

"W-w-where a-are we going?" I queried, still uncertain of what was happening.

He chuckled, lowered the emergency break and drove off into the inky darkness.


	5. Payback

5\. Payback

We sat on my bed, legs crossed, staring quietly at each other. I played with his icy fingers; my mind roaming to places afar.

The first orange hued rays of sunshine poured through the large bay window of my room. These soft rays, which typically brought me the warmth of a new day, only solidified the reality of our situation.

I had spent the past two years trying to be something other than the girl I used to be. Yet, here I was, sitting on my bed with a married man (for all intents and purposes), using every ounce of self control I possessed to not rip open his shirt and kiss him.

"You should go," I said, finally breaking the silence. Despite the tension which now filled the air, the past night had been remarkable. Edward and I had talked jovially, sharing happy memories of our lives, simply enjoying each other's company.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked, his voice rough with stress and panic. This was not the same carefree individual that I had spent the night with.

"Do I want you to leave," I laughed wryly. Idiot.

He smothered a laugh. "I can still hear your thoughts, Blaire."

"Oh."

I said nothing else. How much longer would it take until he realized the events which had taken place the night before was a mistake? I glanced at him furtively, but his face was again unreadable. I rummaged through his thoughts, but his mind was equally indecipherable. Any minute now he would be headed for the hills, running so fast, that my last memory of him would be nothing more than a streaky blur.

"My family will be worried," he said quietly. His voice was very calm; too calm. Was Edward Cullen in shock? Maybe everything we had done hadn't sunk in for him yet.

Surprising. I had been told vampires were very astute creatures.

Suddenly, the rambunctious blaring of my alarm clock jarred me out of my thoughts. I hurried frantically over to the small antique, subsequently smashing in the reset button.

6:00 AM. I needed to get to the hospital.

I stumbled around my bedroom with human-like grace, combing through my closet for suitable work attire. In addition to forgetting to eat, in the weeks prior, I had also forgotten to do my laundry.

"You know, if you move at vampiric speed, we can get some food into you before you get to work," Edward stated amusedly. "Maybe that way, you won't massacre all your patients."

I ignored him, still clumsily shuffling around.

After a few minutes of silence, he crept up behind me, pulling me into a warm embrace. The hug was a simple enough gesture - affection. His arms that held me were cold, but particularly strong. The feel of his icy body so close to mine, after staying arms length away all night, soothed me more than I had expected. I squeezed him tightly, then pulled away.

"I need to leave. My shift starts at seven." I turned sharply on my heels, them exited my house at a human-like pace.

Edward had done the opposite. As I walked down my driveway, I could see his large silhouette already seated in the driver's seat of my Benz. I crawled into the passenger's seat hesitantly, pulling the door shut behind me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

'Not letting you out of my sight,' he thought. "Taking you to breakfast."

I smiled to myself.

Well this should be interesting. Just yesterday morning, I had been imagining all the possible places I could happen across Edward accidently, and now, here I was, practically going on a date with the vampire.

We pulled into a parking lot that belonged to a quaint cafe, three blocks away from the hospital. I opened my door, but before I could climb out Edward was already at my side, arm outstretched, waiting for me to take his hand. He surely was a gentleman; a characteristic lacking among the male population in this century.

I carefully placed my hand in his.

"Honestly, Edward, I'm not hungry." Why he was insisting that I consumed human food so early in the day was beyond me. Did he really think so little of me that he believed I would lose control with my patients?

He held the cafe door open and waited. "Humour me,".

I sighed, then walked through.

I sat at a small table near the entrance door, free to run to my vehicle if need be. Edward slid into the seat across me. I peeked at him with caution. He was smiling to himself, probably scanning through my thoughts in search of some comedic memories. It was hard to believe that someone with so good a soul would take interest in a creature such as myself. I reached my hand out to touch his but quickly pulled it back, scared that too much affection would repulse him.

"Are you going to take our order, or are you just going to stare at me all morning?" Edward demanded harshly. His voice intruded into my thoughts startling me.

I looked up bewildered to find an skinny waitress staring at Edward meekly. She must have been thinking something that disgusted him.

"Oh, er... What can I get you two?" she mumbled, her eyes still fixed on him.

"Blaire?" He was back to ignoring the waitress, staring intently at my every move.

"One green tea, please. Black." I stared down at my phone awkwardly, feeling unnaturally self control under his inherent scrutiny.

"Is that everything?" The waitress asked sweetly; her affection directed more at Edward than me. It wasn't surprising. Edward was chaotically beautiful.

"Yes, I nodded.

"No," Edward disagreed. "She'll have the French toast, two pieces of bacon and a ham and cheese omelette."

The waitress scribbled down my order then looked at him expectantly, but Edward had already grown bored of her presence. After a moment or two of hovering awkwardly over us, she retreated to the kitchen sourly.

I looked at him in disbelief. "I don't have time to eat all that. It's almost seven."

"Stop being dramatic. It's six-thirty. " He reached across the table slowly, sweeping a loose curl behind my ear, then stroking my cheek. I shook his hand away.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

He blinked, surprised by the question. "I'm feeling well, thank you."

"No feelings of regret yet?"

Even more confusion plastered his face, but then he sighed heavily. "I should have, shouldn't I?"

"That would be a normal response, yes."

It took him a minute to answer me next. His brow creased angrily, then smoothed as his eyes took on a knowing look. "I suppose after all these years, I am still harbouring some resentment towards my wife," he chuckled blackly. "She had a period of soul searching with another man, maybe it is now my turn."

I shook my head in disbelief. Was that all I meant to him? "So, I am payback for her indiscretions?" I jumped to my feet, still shaking my head, tears already streaming down my cheeks.

This was infuriating. Never had I lacked composure like I did now.

"That's not what I meant Blaire. Please, take your seat," he pleaded, but I was too angry to comply.

My stomach felt hollow. The hunger pangs which I had been feeling all morning completely gone. In its place came nausea. What the fuck was happening to me?

I stormed out of the cafe before I started a scene. Edward's shoes shuffled desperately against the floor, trying his best to catch up with me while still moving at an inconspicuous speed so as to not alarm the humans.

"Blaire, STOP!" he yelled.

I continued angrily towards my vehicle.

'Please stop. I have your keys.'

I froze in my tracks; my tears now beating down my cheeks like torrents of rain. He jogged up to me, spun me around, cupping my face in his hands.

"You are not a means for payback, Blaire," he whispered softly. "You are nothing to me, yet everything to me. I do not understand why I am so drawn to you, but if you let me, I would like to discover why."

My heart beat erratically at his words. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Now can we please go back in so you can eat," he pleaded.

I shook my head. "No time, I need to get to work."

He nodded stiffly.

"Keys," I ordered, but Edward did not move. "Let me guess, you're driving me to work too."

He chuckled darkly. "And keeping your truck for the day. This actually is an awesome ride."

I rolled my eyes, defeated.


	6. Lust

6\. Lust

"Can I ask you a question?" Edward entreated. We were sitting in my truck a few feet away from the hospital's entrance. It was six-fifty. I should have already clocked in, but I was finding it extremely difficult to tear myself away from his presence.

"Shoot."

"Well, you almost killed Jasper." It was a statement. I waited silently for him to continue, but he didn't offer much else; just focused on an old couple bickering in the distance.

"That's not a question, Edward."

"Well...," he hesitated for a moment, as if mulling over the right words to voice. I could have easily picked through his mind, fishing for the question he was seemingly struggling with, but I decided against it. Privacy was imperative in all types of relationships. "I was wondering how you did it. Is it an ability of your people?"

I glared out the windshield. Here was a question which would offer the horrors of my history and ultimately scare him off.

"Are you being intentionally evasive?" he inquired, a hint of anger present in his voice.

"No."

"No to which question?" Was he baiting me?

"No to both."

"You didn't nearly kill my brother?" His tone was critical and disappointed, as if I were purposely lying to him.

"No, I would have killed Jasper. My bite is poisonous to your kind."

His eyes widened in alarm. I braced myself, waiting for him to bolt out of the truck, but he didn't move. His fingers curled around the edges of his seat as he gritted his teeth. After a few moments of utter silence, he opened his mouth, but then immediately closed it, as if deciding silence was a better alternative. I sucked in a long breath...waiting.

"So you could kill me? Bella? Renesme..." He finally said, the last name merely a whisper.

Anger swelled up within me. "Yes, I could, if I wanted." I opened my door, and stepped out of the vehicle. Edward still hadn't moved; his nails tearing at my leather seats. "So, maybe you should run, before I KILL YOU ALL!" I slammed the truck door shut then stalked off towards the hospital.

The rest of my day was a blur. I went through my responsibilities robotically, paying very little attention to the people around me. Not a very good practice for a medical student.

I could not shake the anger that I felt towards Edward. For some reason, his reaction to my response this morning -although clearly warranted- hurt me deeply. It was the second time today he had showed me his honest feelings towards me, and they were disappointing. I knew if I did not heed these subtle warnings now, I would be crushed in the long run.

All throughout the day, I contemplated his reaction, repeatedly envisioning the expression he wore when I answered that stupid question. Eyes dilated, mouth pulled into a thin line, I had seen it etched on the faces of many of my victims. Fear. Edward Cullen feared me.

I had been so engrossed in thought, I hadn't notice time trickle by. Night had rolled over and with it, loomed the threat of an approaching storm. At seven, I quickly gathered my belongings and hurried out of the hospital, eager to get home to cleanse my body of Edward's lingering touch.

Gone. My truck was gone.

That stupid, chiseled-chested, arrogant asshole! After I had so clearly threatened to kill the ones he loved, he takes my vehicle without a second thought. I should rip his throat out for his blatant disregard.

Fuck!

The truck came to a screaming halt beside me; its bright headlights illuminating the dark lot. I stayed planted in my spot, anxiously waiting for Edward to exit the vehicle.

One mississippi . Two mississippi. Three.

Nothing.

'For crying out loud Blaire, get in!' he shouted at me mentally. I complied, dragging my feet through the gravel before reluctantly climbing into the truck beside him.

With ankles crossed and knees leaning against the centre console, I silently observed him shift the gear stick from park to drive. I yearned to reach out to him-run my fingers through his hair, but no! Rubbing my hands together, I forced them into submission. Edward -almost on queue- subtly tilted his head as we pulled onto the road.

I smirked silently.

Every movement Edward Cullen made seemed to be as though he had planned it out ahead of time; too perfect to be coincidence. And yet, I knew otherwise.

"How was your day?" he asked eagerly.

I did not answer him. As happy as I was to see him, I was still hurt by the remarks he'd made this morning.

'How was your day, Blaire?' His mental voice resounding clearly in my head.

Not giving up, is he? In response, I shouted images of him laying in a pool of blood -dead. He chuckled darkly.

We sat in uncomfortable silence for the rest of the ride. A few times, he had tried to ask me questions through thought, but my responses were always the same. Angry images of me standing over his still body; a stake penetrating his heart.

Poetically ironic.

I had been so preoccupied conjuring up pictures of a dead Edward that I hadn't noticed when we pulled into my driveway, until Edward opened my door and - like the old fashioned creature he was - outstretched his arm, waiting for me to take his hand before climbing out.

'Fuck you, Edward.' Was he so oblivious to the way he had treated me this morning, or did he simply not care? I ignored his hand, storming off towards the house.

'That could be arranged.'

I jumped back startled, smacking hard right into him. He laughed -quietly at first, starting and stopping. He bit his bottom lip, presumably in an attempt to keep his laughter at bay, but the action was futile. Edward's laugh rumbled from deep inside his chest and erupted like a busted water main soaking everything around him. I wanted to stay straight faced, flip my hair and storm off - he was after all laughing at me and not with me. But before I could stop myself, my mouth twitched upwards and I was laughing as well.

Edward took my hand in his, interlacing our fingers then pulled me along before crossing the threshold.

He led me through the dark corridor past the foyer, up the spiralling mahogany stairs and into my master bathroom. Candles of every colour occupied every available space in the room; their flames dimly and yet romantically lighting up the spacious area.

Spinning around ever so suddenly to face me, he began opening my blouse slowly, twisting each button between his thumb and index finger. When my shirt finally fell open, he studied me, taking in the way the orange flames complimented my dark skin, and then softly -very softly-he caressed my breasts. Was this his idea of an apology?

He brushed his lips lightly against the base of my neck, then slowly moved his hands to my pants, yanking it down to my ankles in one swift motion. I stepped out of them, then stared at him curiously. Where was this going?

"Bath or shower?" he whispered.

"Shower." The words barely escaped my lips. I was in shock. I rummaged through his mind trying to figure out his intentions, but he was conveniently thinking up images of baby ducks.

'Asshole.'

He smothered a laugh.

I stepped slowly into the shower, turning the water on high and letting it beat over my head in steamy rivulets. Edward slipped in behind me. Closing my eyes, I lean into his cold physique, the scalding water cascading down my body.

He wrapped one arm around my waist and planted soft kisses down the back of my neck. With his free hand, he traced the length of my spine. I turned into him, wrapping my arms around his neck, pushing him against the cool tile. His lips brushed mine. Not innocently, but hot, fiery and demanding. I wanted to pull away before I lost myself in him, but I couldn't seem to… In this moment, all my senses had been seduced and I could no longer think straight.

"Blaire," he whispered slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. I smiled, my heart fluttering at his voice.

'Never before has my name ever felt so wonderful,' I thought.

He smiled against my hair. 'Let me have you, ' he thought darkly. I shot back images of Bella, his faithful wife, and Renesme, his innocent daughter. He shook his head; desperate. "In this moment, I am yours."

And just like that, I surrendered fully.


	7. Confrontations

7\. Confrontations

It was very hard in the morning to argue with the part of me that believed the events of last night had been a dream. There was no way that Edward freaking Cullen had slept with me. No freaking way, right?

If he had, he must have regretted it. There were no soft footsteps in the house; no clanging of pots in the kitchen. My house - except for the sound of my occasional breaths - was a graveyard. Somberly, I got dressed and then hurried out the door, desperate to push the images of naked Edward out of my mind.

The freezing fog wrapped around me; clinging to my exposed skin like magnet to steel. It was a thick fog, so thick, that even with my exceptional vision, I had not realized my truck was not parked in its usual spot.

I reached out, my hand becoming slightly obscured in the enveloping whiteness and found nothing. Spinning around in confusion, I searched frantically for the silver tank.

I did not see where he came from, but suddenly, he was there pulling the door open for me.

"You know for an immortal, you have terrible eyesight, " he chuckled, amused at his ability to catch me by surprise. "Do you want me to drive you to work today?"

There was uncertainty in his voice. He was giving me a choice - I was free to refuse, never having to cross the line that we were currently toeing. Right now, he could explain last night away as a single mistake; a momentary lapse in self control.

'I'm not strong enough to stay away, ' he thought sadly. He hoped I would refuse him; turn him away without a second thought. It was a vain hope. I couldn't stay away from him anymore than he could from me.

"Sure," I said finally, before stepping into the warm vehicle. The door closed behind me, and soon, he was sitting next to me pushing the ignition button.

In the cup holder beside me, sat a takeaway cup; a familiar scent radiating from the plastic. I eyed Edward curiously.

"I bought the tea for you. I saw that you were all out of it at home." His voice was guarded. Was he still struggling with last night? I noticed that he still wore the same clothes as yesterday - a plain black sweater which clung perfectly to his to his well chiseled chest and a pair of straight jeans. Had he really not returned home? Not even to change?

"We don't have to do this Edward," I muttered more to myself than to him.

We drove through the fog-riddled streets feeling awkward, At least I was. Edward was struggling between guilt and lust. What a difference a few hours made. Last night, all walls had been broken down. We had been so attuned with our bodies, our emotions, our thoughts that the world had simply melted away. And now - now reality loomed over us.

He turned to smirk at me. "Why so quiet, was the sex that bad?"

"Only if you count mind-blowing orgasms as bad," I answered, relieved at the shift in his mood.

"Mind-blowing huh?" he teased.

I frowned. "No need to get swell headed. I've had better."

"Better huh? Should I be jealous?"

"Never." I smiled, appreciating our little banter. This was the Edward I liked; carefree and without inhibitions. This was my Edward. "Why didn't you go home to change?" As soon as the words were out my mouth, I regretted them. The pain in my voice was faint, and I could only hope he hadn't noticed it.

He didn't respond, and I wondered if I had ruined the mood. His face was unreadable, his mind an abyss, as we drove into the hospital parking lot.

"You've got to be kidding me, " Edward groaned loudly, as he parked next to a glossy red convertible. In the distance, I saw her, bickering with a tall, lean blonde. The pixie-like creature who had once wanted to kill me. Alice. "If I ask you to stay in the truck will you list-?"

My door was opened before he could finish his question. Obviously, they were here for me and not him. Not even Alice, with her unique gift could have seen Edward driving me to work today, when neither he nor I knew it was going to happen until it did. I wasn't going to stay in the truck while he talked them away.

He met me at the front of the car, staying very close to my side as we walked towards the two female vampires. I wanted nothing more than to close the distance between us, to reach out and take his hand in mine, but I was too afraid of the reaction it would stir up in the others.

"What did Alice expect to get out of ambushing me here?" I asked quietly, annoyance prevalent in my voice. With each step, we took that drew us closer to the others, I became more and more defensive.

"Can you promise not to kill my sisters, Blaire." Edward whispered sweetly in my ear. It was an attempt to lighten my mood; a very vain attempt.

I tensed, mumbling to myself. "No promises." He sighed heavily in defeat.

"Alice. Rosalie," he greeted when we were a few feet away. Alice embraced him warmly, rambling on about how worried she was for him. The other one, Rosalie, eyed me cautiously.

'That's right. No sudden moves bitch," I thought darkly. Beside me, Edward grimaced.

"This is my friend, Blaire, " he said politely, taking my hand in his, interlacing our fingers. Outwardly, it looked like an endearing gesture, but I knew better. He was ensuring the safety of his sisters. If he was holding my hand, then he could easily circumvent an attack.

I nodded stiffly in response, while they offered insincere salutations. Instead of talking, I turned my attention to Edward. 'Friend, huh?'

'What would you have preferred? Mistress?' The thought was all but snarled mentally at me. I frowned, freeing my hand from his grasp; the word mistress cutting deeper than I expected. He looked at me, startled. Then understanding washed over his face, his eyes heavy with agony.

"Edward, I asked if you were heading home after this. " Alice's voice was loud, snapping us out of our mental conversation. She glared at Edward impatiently, not used to being treated like this by her brother.

"No," he said flatly. I was confused. What could he possibly have to do during those twelve hours that I was at work? 'Shopping.' He flashed me a quick smile, and I bit my lip trying my best not to laugh.

"Edward, what about Bella?" Alice pleaded. "Renesme needs her father. " She was trying to pull at his heartstrings and guilt him to crawl back home to his family, but Edward was prepared.

"Alice, I already spoke to Renesme this morning and she's fine. As for Bella, if she's sending the two of you to fight her battles for her, then maybe I really should not go back." His jaw was set, and his eyes were black with rage. I looked on as Rosalie unconsciously stepped back and Alice slumped her shoulders.

"But-," she started, but Edward cut her off.

"Alice, what did you expect to get out of coming here?" His voice was heavy with chagrin. "Did you think that the two of you could bully Blaire away from me?"

"Have you forgotten what she did to Jasper!" Alice gasped. "He nearly died."

"And she was the one who saved his life. " I could see he was growing agitated by her presence. His pale white hands were curled into fists and he gritted his teeth. "Alice, leave."

She stared wide-eyed at him for a second, baffled at his response to her presence. Exacerbated, she stalked off to the ostentatious convertible, pulling a protesting Rosalie in the process.

As the car peeled out of the parking lot, Edward pulled me to his chest and kissed me. When his lips touched mine, the world seemed to fall away. The kiss was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words could never be. His large white hand rested below my ear, his thumb caressing my cheek as our breaths mingled. I ran my finger down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between us. There was no denying my feelings for him any longer - it was unfortunate he could never reciprocate.

Edward broke the kiss - too soon for my liking - and frowned. He seemed to be searching my face for answers. "Do you really believe you care for me more than I do for you?"

I held my breath, unsure how to answer him. I thought it was obvious. He already belonged to another; there was very little room for me in his life. How could he possibly reciprocate?

"Are you going to answer the question?" he muttered.

I looked down. "Yes."

"Yes, you are going to answer my question or yes you believe that?" He was becoming irritated now, presumably because I was keeping my mind unreadable.

"Yes, I really think that." I kept my eyes at my feet, imagining patterns in the gravel. The silence dragged on, but I refused to be the first to break it, using all my self control to fight the temptation to peek at his expression.

Finally, he spoke; his voice rough. "You're wrong."

"You can't know that," I disagreed, shaking my head in doubt. My breath accelerated at Edward's words; I wanted so badly to believe them.

"What makes you think so?" His eyes were penetrating - silently searching for the truth in my mind. It was futile. I was keeping my thoughts at bay.

"Besides the obvious?"

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, the obvious?"

"Well," I said hesitantly. "Your heart already belongs to another. There is not much of yourself that you can give to me."

He scowled. "And here I was thinking that's exactly what I did last night. Give all myself to you."

I frowned, frustrated. "I was being serious, Edward."

"And so am I. I am old fashioned, Blaire. I vowed that I would only give myself in that way to my wife, and last night I broke that vow. " He paused, images of last night flashing through his mind. "I wouldn't just give you such an important piece of myself if I did not care this deeply about you."

I looked away - my embarrassment stronger than my pleasure at his words. I felt guilty. He was a man of morals, and I was making him throw his beliefs away. For what?

"You didn't force me, Blaire," he chuckled, answering my thought. "Don't you dare feel guilty for my choices."

"But-" I began to protest, but his lips covered mine. This time, the kiss wasn't delicate. It was urgent, heavy in meaning. He needed me to believe him, or what was the point of everything. Reluctantly, I pulled away.

"I have to go in."

Just like that, I walked away.


	8. Complications

8\. Complications

7 PM. Shift Change.

I rushed out of the hospital, eager to feel the crisp night air against my face; hoping that Edward Cullen would be there waiting.

He did not disappoint.

Edward sat waiting in my silver tank, windows down, engine off. I did not hesitate this time, climbing into the passenger seat quickly, happy to see his face. He grinned his crooked boyish smile at me- my breath caught in my throat. Somehow, he was still able to mesmerize me.

"How was your day?" His voice was calm; no hint of excitement, nothing to reveal that he shared

'Is this what goes for Bella, or is his attraction to me already fading?'

He scowled. Sometimes I forgot he could hear my thoughts. I stared out the window, hoping that he wasn't listening to the inner workings of my mind.

"Why would you compare yourself to Bella, Blaire?" he muttered. I wondered if he would still be asking if the threat of my ex-boyfriend lingered just as his wife did.

"Are you going to answer me?" he barked impatiently. He was irritated now. _Great_. That had not been my intentions - I had not even wanted him to know of my insecurities.

I played nervously with my fingers. "Sure. My day was fine."

"Just fine? How comes you never tell me about your patients."

"Because they bore me," I laughed at myself. I must have been the only doctor who didn't care much for her patients. "I don't know how Carlisle does it. He's so sympathetic with them. To me, they're just bodies I need to heal."

I expected him to be repulsed by my response but Edward was surprisingly amused. "You didn't really interact with humans before you moved here, did you?"

"Not really. The only humans I knew were the ones that I hunted and they were always bad people. Murderers, rapists, pedophiles. Scum of the earth, you know."

Edward was silent for a moment; his brows creased, pondering my words. Suddenly, he chuckled darkly. "If I had met you eighty years ago, my life would be completely different."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, almost reluctant to answer. "About ten years after Carlisle changed me, I ventured on my own - my rebellious adolescence, I like to call it. I hadn't been completely sold on the life of abstinence Carlisle spewed and I resented him for curbing my appetite."

"Really?" I was intrigued. I couldn't imagine Edward standing over a cowering human, watching triumphantly as the life drained from his eyes.

"See, I'm not the perfect picture of restraint."

I rolled my eyes. "I still don't see how meeting me eighty years ago would affect the you now."

"I hunted humans - monsters. Back then, I thought if I was eradicating the ones who wished to erase innocent life, I wouldn't be as terrible, right? At least that was how I justified it."

It was weird to hear someone rationalizing the hunt just as I had. I could never let myself take an innocent life. At least I tried not to. There were moments, just like in the forest, when the demon inside would take over, and I would lose control of my senses; my conscience. Destruction would ensue.

Although I would never admit it out loud, I was relieved that Jasper had stopped me that day.

"Eventually," Edward continued, lost in his own thoughts, " I began to see the monster in my eyes and I returned to my family. If I had met you then, someone who rationalized the hunt just as I did; a companion in some sense, maybe I would have never returned to Carlisle; never met some of my family."

We sat in silence for a short while, our thoughts heavy with possibilities. It was a ridiculous notion. I had been born when Edward, the vampire had been created. If only he had rebelled eighteen years later, he would have never met Bella, and I would have been free to love him. But would that have honestly been better?

"I'm glad we didn't," I admitted, finally breaking the silence. "The person that you are today is a result of your circumstances - your past. "

He flashed his crooked smile at me. "I suppose you're right."

"Plus, eighty years ago I was a baby, you pedophile."

"I prefer the term cradle robber," he grinned, before starting the engine of the truck.

While we drove, Edward quizzed me on my life. He wanted to know about people - my parents, their hobbies, things we'd do as a family. And then, about my few friends - embarrassing me about the boys I dated.

"So you never met anyone you wanted?" he asked in a serious tone.

I was grudgingly honest. "Once."

His lips pressed into a hard line. Was this jealousy from Edward Cullen? "Who?" he finally demanded.

"Alexander Tanic." His name felt dirty leaving my lips - I had vowed to never speak of him again

"What happened?" he barked, jealousy seeping through each word.

"He wasn't the one." My tone was now flat, devoid of emotion, and I hoped for him to change the subject.

"Did he hurt you?" Edward's voice was sweeter now, heavy with concern.

"No." It was the truth. Alex had never once hurt me - physically or emotionally. "He brought out a part of me that should forever stay buried."

I stared out at the road, watching the trees come and go in a blur as Edward sped through a street I did not recognize.

"Where are we going?" I inquired.

"I was hoping you didn't realize until we got there." He sounded nervous, afraid of what my reaction might be. "I thought that maybe we could go hunting together."

"Why so nervous? I would love to feed like a vegetarian."

He didn't look at me. "The forest is near my house."

"Oh," I blinked, bewildered. "Wouldn't we run into your family there?"

"We shouldn't."

I pursed my lips. I was pretty sure that if I was attacked by five vampires and a wolf, I would lose control to the demon. But if he was fine risking the life of his family, then albeit for me to argue.

He drove until the pavement ended, and then parked on a narrow shoulder. I quickly stepped out and scanned the area, listening for the sound of any approaching footsteps.

"There's no one around for miles, Blaire," he muttered impatiently, slamming the door loudly as he exited the truck.

"Mmm."

"This way." He started into the forest and I reluctantly followed.

We walked for miles in silence. Apart from the random dray of squirrels or flock of birds perched in a tree, there were no animals in sight. I now understood why the Cullens typically ventured closer to town to hunt.

Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks - images of a bevy of deer, flashed through his mind. I looked around but saw nothing. I had to admit, his eyesight far exceeded my own.

"Follow me...if you can." He grinned, his expression suddenly taunting, and broke into a run.

He was faster than me. I couldn't comprehend how he moved his legs with such blinding speed. However, I was stronger. Every stride I made matched the length of five of his, and soon I was by his side, flying through the web of trees. As I ran, I couldn't help laughing quietly, enjoying the thrill of it.

This was the part of the hunt I loved the most.

"Blare," he called out dryly. His voice even, lazy. He had stopped and I hadn't noticed.

I skipped lightly to his side, then looked at him expectantly. He was smiling, with one eyebrow raised; fascinated by my reactions.

"Were you planning on running right up to my house?" he asked, amused.

"No, this is fine," I breathed heavily, concentrating less on his words, and more on the alluring way his mouth moved. In the process of the hunt, I lost control of my senses and succumbed to my predatory instincts . Hunger, sex, survival was all I could think of and Edward could surely assist in the second thing.

As the wind blew, I finally smelled them. Five deer, grazing just beyond the trees.

"Five?" I looked at him curiously.

"I haven't fed properly for a while. The last time you interrupted me, remember."

"No wonder you've been so crabby. A hungry man is after all an angry man."

He chuckled blackly, then squared his shoulders, focusing only on the scent assaulting him. I followed, letting myself drift with the scent, barely aware of my movements as I ghosted through the trees towards the herd. My body shifted automatically into a low crouch; my eyes fixated on a buck only thirty feet away. My muscles bunched in preparation, ready to pounce.

I watched as the buck slowly turned away, ready to lead the others eastward, away from the forest.

One. Two. Three. I stalked my target, enjoying his ignorance to my presence. Then finally, I lunged.

 _Damn it._

Before I could reachmy victim, I was knocked, midair, into a pile of rocks nearby. I was furious. This was the second time some arrogant vampire had interrupted my kill. Again, my body crouched into its predatory stance; the demon within me raging. I needed to satiate the beast, and if this vampire wouldn't let me kill an animal, then I would kill her.

The type of creature I destroyed mattered very little to the monster.

She spun around, eyes crazed, an angry hiss escaping her lips. I recognized her immediately. He used to torture himself with images of her to uphold his restraint. The girl I had dreamed of killing many nights prior.

Edward's wife.

 _Bella._


	9. Long Night

9\. Long Night

He emerged from the depths of the forest; eyes fastened on my every move. Mentally, I could hear him shouting frantically at me, but the words seemed to jumble up in my head - the only thing I could process was the urge to kill.

The demon must be satisfied.

Bella stared at me fiercely; her teeth flashing sporadically against the moonlight. She meant to intimidate - to portray herself as the predator, but it only amused me. She eyed Edward trustingly, each step she took drawing her closer to where he stood; believing with every ounce of her being that he would protect her.

It was fascinating. This girl that Edward believed to be so complex, resembled nothing more than a scared, frail being. Even with immortality, her first instinct was to look to Edward for protection. And yet, he had not pushed her out of the way; had not jumped in to save her, just pleaded silently for me to spare her life from the distance.

Why?

He knew I would never hurt him. Had I not been in a violent frenzy when I encountered his siblings, and yet spared their lives at the sound of his voice?

He quieted my demon.

Bella now stood at the side of her husband, her small white hand reaching out to him for reassurance. Edward sidestepped, ignoring her outstretched hand, his eyes still fixed on me. I cocked my head to the side, observing.

'Please don't kill her,' he pleaded silently.

I smiled, amused. 'Why? Because you love her?'

'That's not fair. I love you too.' It was the first time that he had said it - thought it in my presence. My mouth twitched upwards briefly, then frowning as the demon roared, impatient.

'She ruined the kill...my kill. I need to satiate its appetite.'

'This demon that you believe you carry, it does not control you. You control it.' He was inching closer towards me, his face soft, eyes filled with concern. For Bella? For me? I don't think he really knew himself.

"Blaire." He prolonged each letter of my name, caressing it with his tongue. I darted my eyes between him and a shocked Bella. It was obvious no one had told her where Edward had been these past few days, only that he was alive and well.

When he was just a few feet away, he sounded my name again. His voice was velvet soft, loving. It distracted me from my need to kill, and refocused my attention on my original want. My body straightened; my insides calling out for his touch. He grabbed me desperately and pulled me into his cold embrace; my body completely relaxed.

Bella gasped behind us. "EDWARD!"

It was like hearing his name from her voice awoke him from his trance. He spun around quickly to face her. I peeked up at him through my lashes. His mouth was pressed into a hard line and his eyes were blank; unreadable. I could hear him silently processing the situation, trying to figure out what to do without hurting either one of us.

I stepped back. Edward was faster, grabbing my arm, pulling me right back to his side.

"Where are you going?" he hissed furiously at me.

I scowled. 'I'm giving you two privacy.'

'Why?'

'Because no one has told her about your extracurricular activity.'

He blinked at me, bewildered. 'How could you know that.'

'I already told you that I could hear the thoughts of vampires.'

'I thought Bella was an enigma - a shield.'

"She's nothing special to me," I commented dryly, yanking my arm out of his grasp. "I'll wait for ten minutes for you at the truck and then I'll leave." Turning on my heel, I made my way back to the road, first walking, then slowly breaking into a run.

The wind of my speed blew my curly hair and my dress behind me as I rocketed through the jaded maze. I didn't stop to think, hurling out of trees, taking the same trail I had when we had hiked up. I knew I had told Edward that I would have waited, but everything inside me screamed for me to get as far away as possible from those woods. Get away from Edward.

I reached the truck in seconds, jumping into the driver's seat and pushing the ignition button. The truck roared loudly, startling me and halting my mission to leave. I blinked furiously, staring into the darkness, unsure at how my wonderful day had turned out so wrong so quickly. Hot tears threatened to roll down my cheeks and I shook my head vigorously, fighting the urge to release my emotions.

I hung my head in my hands, sorrow and jealousy radiating off me, filling the air, suffocating me. I wanted so badly to pull onto the pavement, leaving the memory of Edward behind me, but I couldn't. I was frozen.

A cool wind blew through the vehicle, bringing along with it the familiar scent that I loved. It assaulted my nostrils, comforting me. I looked up and there he was, sitting perfectly still, eyes locked on me.

"Can I still come home with you?" he asked nervously.

I searched his mind for answers. He had argued with Bella. She had pleaded for him to come home; to leave me behind. I would be merely a distant memory to him within the century. He had refused, obviously, explaining it was his time to venture off- to be certain of his love. He had to see this through.

I could sense his agony; the constant battle between his morals and his attraction, and I craved for somehow to eradicate his pain. Without another word, I drove into the darkness, pushing the image of a broken Bella out of my memory.

The roads were nearly empty as I sped towards town back to my house. Edward was quiet, replaying his conversation with Bella in his head. I tried to give him privacy, but the images seemed to be yelling out at me,as if desperate to ignite some remorse within. The demon snickered, amused. Right now, with Edward by my side, nothing else mattered but my craving to rip off his clothes and surrender to my basic desire.

As we pulled into my driveway, Edward seemed to become satisfied with his resolve. Once the truck was parked, he stepped out and then quickly made his way over to me. He flung the door open, scooped me up in his muscular arms and carried me inside the house, whisking me quickly into my bedroom.

In the room, Edward stood close enough for me to breathe in his scent. He wrapped his arms around my back and in one gentle pull, our skin touched. He ran his hand through my hair, sending electric waves rolling down my spine. I shivered; my body aching with desire. His hands roamed slowly down my cheekbones to my lips. That's when the kissing began, our bodies moving like partners in a dance that is written in our DNA. We fitted together perfectly, as if we were made for this, to fall into another, to feel this natural rhythm.

With a soft laugh, he lifted me right off my feet, carrying me towards the bed then letting me fall with a soft bounce onto the mattress. Hovering over me, he brushed his lips against my forehead, then my cheek. We locked eyes for just a moment, just enough for me to scan through his thoughts and uncover the hunger which laid beneath the restraint. Then suddenly, Edward was all business, pulling off my dress, and kissing my exposed skin - every move urgent with desire. His hands rested lightly on my legs, caressing my thighs with his cool thumb. My back arched in anticipation, knowing where the kisses would soon reach. My head rocked back into the pillow when his lips finally reached the treasured spot, the first moan escaping from my lips.


	10. Phone Call

10\. Phone Call

The sun, hot on my bare skin woke me in the morning. I didn't open my eyes; too happy to change anything, even something small. The only sounds that filled the room were our breathing, and the slow, steady beating of my heart.

I was laying across his wintry chest, his arms wrapped tightly around me. It was comfortable, even with the baking sun - Edward's cool skin providing the perfect antidote to the heat.

He knew I was awake, but didn't speak; his fingers moved lightly along the small of my back, tracing patterns on my skin.

I would have been happy to never disturb this moment; to remain in this position forever, but the universe had other ideas for me. My phone vibrated on the chest of drawers, alerting me to an incoming call. I scrambled to my feet, then rushed to grab it, hoping that it wasn't work calling me in.

 _Home_. My parents always knew how to ruin a great moment.

"Hello," I whispered into the phone.

The disembodied voice which responded gave me chills. "Blaire."

My name rolled off his tongue like acid. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stick up, and my body tensed automatically, defensive.

"What do you want, Alex?" I snarled.

Alexander Tanic - the creature who could always awaken the demon. He enjoyed the destruction which ensued, always basking in the blood of the fallen.

"We require your presence at a business meeting today." His voice was calm; smoky, and yet it repulsed me. I couldn't understand how I was ever mesmerized by him.

"I am not responsible for family affairs any longer. Let Layla deal with that."

"They're requesting your presence. We cannot broker this deal without you." I could hear a twinge of annoyance in his voice now. It amused me. Alex could never accept not being the most desired being in a room.

"I'm not coming to London. I'm on call."

"Your fake job can take a backseat for one day," he hissed, now fully irritated. I stifled a laugh, not wanting to unravel his fury.

"Sorry, but I can't. I have to keep up appearances. Goodbye, Alex." Pulling the phone away from my ears, I tapped the screen awake, anxious to hit end call.

"Wait-" he started, before taking a deep breath. "We'll come to you."

Then, I heard nothing - he had ended the call. Typical insolent, arrogant Alexander Tanic; unable to display a morsel of decency. Who did he think he was to summon me like one of his servants? After everything that had occurred?

He had helped my family practically throw me out of my home, claiming that I was a danger to my own people. Insisted to my parents that I would not be able to control my needs unless all ties were severed between me and our community. Now, because my presence is needed for him and everyone else who agreed to this lifestyle for me to line their pockets, I would have to drop everything in this new life I had forged to assist?

"NO!" I gasped, chucking my phone at the wall in anger.

In no time, Edward was behind me; cold hands resting lightly on my shoulders. He had obviously heard the entire conversation - Alex not being aware of my guest had spoken in his normal vocal pitch.

Immediately, my anger washed away and was slowly replaced by the same carnal desire which had consumed me the night prior. I turned into him, brushing my lips against his own, first lightly and then with some urgency. Each kiss had raw intensity - breathing fast, my heart pounding inside my chest. Then before I knew how it happened, we were naked and our bodies were moving softly together. Moving slowly down my body, he planted kisses from my breasts to my stomach, enjoying how I writhed with his every touch. From there on in it was all passion, intense, intoxicating. He was my release; my drug. With our chemistry, with real love, too many of my switches were flicked for a reverse gear to be possible.

When we were done, I laid still, staring at my ceiling. Edward remained next to me, his perfect white body disappearing under clumps of fluffy white snow. He was engrossed in thought, debating whether to pounce on me again, or drag himself out of bed; out of this bliss.

Rolling to my side, I propped my hand under my chin, grinning at him. "I can't believe you bit a pillow."

He flashed me my favourite crooked smile. "With you, I never have to hold anything in; never have to control myself. "

"If I remember correctly, you bit a pillow your first time with Bella."

"To be fair, I was a hundred-year-old virgin." With immense grace, he rose out of bed, pulling on his trousers. "You tell me anybody who could carry that much sexual tension inside for that long and not bite a pillow or two upon release."

"I'm surprised you didn't break her," I mused.

He chuckled blackly as images of him hovering over Bella, using the bed frame to control his thrusts, flooded his mind. The entire night had been a battle between pleasure and protecting her fragile human body.

I scowled at him. "I didn't need to see that." Throwing the sheets off my body and with less grace than he exhibited, I jumped out of bed. Irritated now, I scanned the floor for my clothes. He inched towards me, hands behind his back, amused.

"Jealousy looks beautiful on you," he finally said, handing me his shirt.

"I don't want your clothes, I want mine."

He rolled his eyes, impatient. "It's in the laundry." His hand was still outstretched, the black cloth complimenting his perfectly white skin. "Humour me, Blaire."

I sighed, then pulled the garment over my head, defeated.

"By the way, you can book the flights, but I'll have to leave you for a bit to do some errands."

I raised my eyebrow, confused. "Flight to wear?"

"Weren't you thinking of going to Ireland for a few days?" His voice now wavered, nervous.

"Oh." It had been just a fleeting thought - a plan to escape Alex's evil clutches. Did I actually want to leave Whitby to go on some romantic adventure with Edward? I loved him, but he was still wedded to another.

 _Hell yes._

"Yes!" The words were almost a squeal; his golden eyes twinkled with delight. "But why can't I come with you to do the errands?"

He lowered his eyes for a moment, shuffling his feet nervously. "I need to get my passport at home and I think it best for you not to be around when I tell my family of our plans."

"Hmm."

"Plus, I thought I could surprise you with a few new outfits considering almost all your clothes are in the laundry." He grinned widely at me, hoping to alleviate the mood.

Satisfied with his efforts, I ran over to my tablet sitting on my desk, tapping the screen awake. "Fine, but you're taking my truck. An insurance policy."

He beamed sweetly at me, before darting out of the room, disappearing, yet again, into a streaky blur.

For hours, I explored the house, searching for anything to busy my mind. Within seconds of Edward leaving, I had us booked on the earliest flight to Ireland I could find, and then paranoia had slowly rolled in. What if his family had convinced him to stay? What if he decided not to go on his own? Was this trip really a good idea?

I was driving myself insane, and the demon was trying to use my vulnerability to take over. So to control myself, I cleaned, moving at a slow human pace. I did laundry, packed, took out the little trash that we had accumulated over the past week, and even organized the garage. Still there was no sign of Edward.

After three hours, I started to give up and began searching for the number of my favourite cab company to drive me to the airport. Five minutes later, he sauntered in, carrying over a dozen bags of clothing.

I frowned at him, annoyed. "Where the fuck have you been?"

He blinked at me, confused. "I told you I had to stop home first. When I picked up my passport, Alice and Bella bombarded me with questions." He sat the bags down on the sectional, and walked over to me. "I went hunting with Emmett and Jasper just in case I run into any problems, and then obviously, I had to spend some time with my daughter."

I felt stupid for being so paranoid, but I couldn't help but feel worried every time he left. "Sometimes, I can't help but feel that you're going to desert me without a second thought."

Closing the distance between us, I nestled my head on his chest. He brushed his cool lips against my forehead and then smiled into my hair. "Right now, I am yours and right now, I intend to stay."

I wrapped my arms around him, squeezing tightly. This was where I loved to be; where every single paranoid thought melted away. In his arms was where I felt happy.

"Now pick out which of these clothes you want to go with. I'll get my stuff out of the guest bedroom and pack the car."

It didn't take long for me to finish packing. After only one glance into the bags, I immediately emptied my suitcase and then filled it with all the new outfits Edward had bought. Before long, we were sitting in the truck, seat belts fastened, pulling onto the road.

As we drew nearer to the airport, I could sense a shift in Edward's mood. Every few seconds he would glance into the rear-view mirror and then push down on the gas pedal a little more. He kept his mind blank, so I couldn't read into his actions which troubled me.

"What's the matter with you?" I finally asked when his hands were gripped so tightly around the steering wheel, that he was slightly denting it.

"We're being followed," he replied through gritted teeth. "Black SUV, three cars back."

I glanced quickly behind us; my stomach twisting into knots as I recognized the vehicle he was describing. "It's Alex."

 _Shit. Shit. Shit_. If Alex found me running away with Edward, who knows how he would react and I did not know if in that moment, I possessed the restraint to deal with the brunt of his fury.

"Drive faster," I breathed - my demon threatening to surface.

Distance was all that mattered. Edward wasn't stopping for anything and he sure as hell wasn't taking his foot of the gas even as the clouds darkened, threatening rain. My eyes stayed glued to the GPS display tracking our position while the world passed in a blur of red and white lights. The hiss of the tyres over the smooth tarmac was barely audible under the pounding bass of my preferred get-away music.

As I leant over to turn it down, I caught a glimpse of the approaching SUV. Edward skillfully manoeuvred into the adjacent lane to evade a newly broken-down car, but timing was against us. Just as we had passed the vehicle, we were hit hard from behind. The truck tumbled over and over into the central barrier before coming to an absolute stop.

Silence; it scared me. Shouldn't Edward be calling out for me? The impact, despite the force, would not have hurt either one of us, just delay our getaway. Quickly freeing myself from my seatbelt, I kicked out the heavy door, struggling to crawl out the cramped space at an inconspicuous speed.

As my hands touched the dark pavement, I was stopped by a pair of Italian leather shoes. I didn't have to look up to know who it belonged to; his scent intoxicated me.

Alex.


End file.
